


You're Enough

by Galina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hinata and Kageyama are Neighbours, Hinata cries, Kageyama smiles a lot, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galina/pseuds/Galina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's eyes follow the movement of hands tugging off a probably sweaty tank top, then the slight wiggle of nice-looking hips as black shorts are slipped off. The guy definitely has a nice body; his back and arms are muscular and his backside is definitely worth looking at. He has a hot neighbour and Hinata can feel his boredom fading away. His eyes move back up to the other's face as he turns around, and Hinata's eyes widen in shock because is that Kageyama? It must be a coincidence or some long-lost twin because Kageyama's college isn't near here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Enough

Sometimes, it's hard for Hinata to believe that he's no longer in high school, and he writes as such in an email he's sending off to Kenma – it’s the third one today and it's probably not the last. College is a lot more tiring than he anticipated, although on some days (like this one) Hinata finds himself with nothing to do, butt planted firmly at his desk in front of his computer, boredom slowly eating at his brain cells. His eyes stray to the massive window that lets in the warm rays of golden sun that make him feel happiness; he always did have a preference for summer. Looking absently into the windows of those opposite, he finds that the once-empty apartment he'd spent many days staring into is now somewhat furnished and occupied by an oddly familiar looking man. Hinata's eyes follow the movement of hands tugging off a probably sweaty tank top, then the slight wiggle of nice-looking hips as black shorts are slipped off. The guy definitely has a nice body; his back and arms are muscular and his backside is definitely worth looking at. He has a hot neighbour and Hinata can feel his boredom fading away. His eyes move back up to the other's face as he turns around, and Hinata's eyes widen in shock because is that Kageyama? It must be a coincidence or some long-lost twin because Kageyama's college isn't near here. Tokyo is a long way from home, after all. He doesn't even notice that he's been caught staring until the person's expression shifts to one that Hinata thinks is probably mirroring his own; shock, confusion, surprise and maybe a little bit of hope. Then he waves and Hinata knows it’s him. Somehow, Kageyama Tobio lives in the apartment opposite from his own and old feelings are starting to come back.

He feels like he could cry, wagging his fingers in a slight wave before he’s moving, pushing away from his desk, grabbing for keys, a phone, his wallet and then he’s running around because he can’t remember where he kicked off his shoes. He finds them beneath his bed, and pauses because his fingers brush the ball he’d once been desperate for someone to toss to him. He grabs that, too, because he’s about to meet Kageyama for the first time in _months_ and the thought alone sends him reeling, heart thumping wildly in his throat. He feels like he might cry, because he’s starting to remember how much he’d missed the grumpy setter, how he made his heart flutter and his stomach flip; how it felt like he might implode, how hot his head became when those warm lips—

And then he’s running, email long forgotten, the ball clutched between calloused fingertips, eyes alight and burning to see the setter, _his_ setter. He almost barrels right into him and it’s then that he notices the changes; he’s taller, and more muscular. His awkwardly long arms look like they’re meant for his body now, and his hair, oh, his _hair_ it’s long enough to fall into his eyes, making him shake his head a little to shift his bangs out of the way. His head is tilted downwards to look at Hinata, and the light reflects in a way that makes them look almost a midnight blue. He reminds Hinata of a crow. He opens his mouth to speak, but just looking at Kageyama all tanned skin and defined muscles has the words stuck in his throat, and suddenly he can’t breathe at all, holding the ball a little too tight. Kageyama takes it from him, and lets it drop, because he knows; he _knows_ that the ginger is about to burst into tears. He can see it in those deep, reflective, emotive eyes that really do seem to reflect his soul. He reaches out, fingers ghosting over Hinata’s cheek, brushing the corner of his lips, moving up, over his ear, brushing through his beautiful, orange mess of hair. And then his arm is winding around narrow shoulders, squeezing lightly and tugging, making the smaller of the two stumble, shift forward, reach out for _his_ setter and he lets it all out, face buried in a muscular, warm, perfect chest. He’s so happy, _so happy,_ little fingers clutching onto the tank top he’d just watched Kageyama shed, and the thought alone makes him cry even harder.

Everything is about Kageyama right now; he can _feel_ Kageyama, _smell_ Kageyama, _see_ Kageyama, and Hinata really can’t be any happier. Maybe he should be angry that his – _his –_ setter, never once called him, but he can’t find anything but relief and happiness within him. His heart flutters when he can finally pull away and the raven haired other reaches up to brush away stray tears that mar his cheeks, and then he’s laughing. It’s hearty, and light, and _free_ and even makes Kageyama smile. He brushes orange bangs from the smaller man’s forehead, replacing them with his own and lets his eyes fall shut, a happy little sigh escaping, ghosting over Hinata’s lips.

“I missed you.” And the words mean _so much more,_ but the words don’t need to be said because Hinata already knows. And there are more tears in his eyes, so he just lets them shut, pushing forward, connecting lips in a gentle, yet desperate kiss, and those are all the words they’ll ever need.

It’s not long before they’re just lounging in the park, sat in the grass with fingers intertwined and heads rested on shoulders, just watching the clouds go by, enjoying each other’s presence. Occasionally Kageyama will turn his head and kiss Hinata, or tell him how beautiful he looks, something about how much he missed him, just talking to compensate for the time spent apart. Because for once, Hinata is the one at a loss for words, too happy to put into words. So he lets Kageyama speak for the two of them, and they both know it’s enough, while also being far too little; enough is never enough when you have butterflies in your stomach, when you share a past, you share a present, and you want to share a future.

“Kageyama.” And he’s pulling away, sitting up, shifting to face the raven man, eyes drifting to their hands and then to the face he adored so much. He’s giving Hinata a look that suggests confusion, adoration, _love_ and everything in between.

“Don’t ever leave again, yeah?” The confusion is gone in an instant, and a smile grows on his face, blue eyes shining, glimmering like the sea, like the sky, like lapis lazuli. His fingers constrict around Hinata’s slightly, and the ginger feels like that might be enough. He doesn’t think Kageyama will speak, because there’s a silence between them, the two gazing with fond smiles.

“Yeah.” Now Kageyama shifts, facing Hinata, legs crossed, and he breaks the bond between them, fingers moving to hips to tug forward. More shuffling and Hinata’s crawling into the bigger man’s lap, nestled with his head beneath Tobio’s chin and he feels safe. They both feel safe, and this is all any of them needs. The promise of a future, the promise of togetherness, the promise of Tobio being _his_ and him being Tobio’s is enough.

Night time finds them in Hinata’s apartment, curled up together, breathing in the darkness, playing with each other’s fingers and savouring their togetherness. Kageyama kisses the back of his head, his neck, and his shoulder as they lie together, chest to back, and they make Hinata smile, and he smiles and squeezes Tobio’s fingers and snuggles closer. Their legs tangle and their breaths mingle and somehow it gets heated. It’s slow and sensual, love making at its finest and everything it wasn’t in their youth; it had once been scratching and biting and _screams_ of pleasure. Now it’s quiet moans, grunts and gasps. They share tired words of love, tired kisses, tired smiles, and Tobio realises that this is enough. It’s enough, too much and too little all at once. They both know that this is what they wanted, what they needed, what they missed. And Tobio wait’s until Hinata is asleep, waits for his breath to slow, for his lips to part, for his body to go slack against his own, and then he speaks, very quietly, into the darkness.

“I love you.” And it’s enough, because Hinata doesn’t have to hear it to know.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of hinapants on twitter/milkbois on tumblr's kagehina neighbours au


End file.
